


Monkee + machine

by strawberriesapples



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking DJ-61, Michael goes back to the toy factory for a new interview...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkee + machine

Michael felt bad for Peter. The poor guy had come home from a ludicrous job interview where they made him talk to a machine. Peter didn't get the job, so, being the good friend he was, he decided to try and get that job himself. He got to the toy factory and was shown the same machine that "talked" to Peter.  
Fooling the machine was easy, but since it apparently broke (was it my fault? he thought), they told him to come the next day and be interviewed again.  
With the same confidence from the day before, he told the secretary he already knew his way, pressed the button to open the door to the interviewing room and got in.  
This time he came across another machine. It was white, more rounded at the edges and it had far less buttons than the other one. He came closer to it and saw a little plaque that said "DJ-62".  
"Oh, how creative", he thought sarcastically.  
The machine sensed a human being in the room and asked:  
\- What's your name?  
That was the sexiest electronic voice Michael had ever heard. He even felt a little embarrassed. It was breathy, not too high, not to low. Just perfect.  
\- M-Michael... - he stuttered.  
\- And what is your last name?  
\- Nesmith...  
\- Nice to meet you, Michael Nesmith. I am going to ask you a few more questions, is that ok?  
Oh, she did not only sound sexy, but she was polite as well!  
\- That-that's ok...  
\- What do you do for a living?  
\- Er... I am a musician...  
\- Swell! And what is your mother's maiden name?  
\- Graham... - he was grinning stupidly. DJ-62 was nicer than most of the girls he knew...  
\- How about your father? What does he do?  
\- I have no idea...  
\- I am sorry. What do you do in your spare time?  
\- I go to the movies, go dancing...  
He almost asked Diana Jane (by this point he refused to call her "DJ-62"!) if she wanted to go dancing with him.  
\- Good! Now for my last question...  
He just stared at her.  
\- Sex?  
\- Yes, please!!!!  
He hugged the machine and started kissing it. He accidentally pushed some of her buttons with his lips and it started making noises that sounded a lot like moaning to Michael's ears... He went crazy!  
\- AAAAH!  
Michael got up suddenly drenched in sweat. He had been dreaming.  
\- Mike? You ok?  
\- Yeah, Peter, go back to sleep...  
As he tried to go back to sleep himself and figure out why he had such a trippy dream, Michael felt the taste of metal in his mouth...

The end

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The four of them share one room, don't they? I seem to recall they did...  
> 2\. I read Michael's mother had "Graham" as a last name somewhere. I can't remember if it was her maiden name or from a second marriage...


End file.
